The development of aircraft that are increasingly electric is one of the major challenges of research and innovation policies being implemented in the aviation industry. Electrical energy provides numerous advantages over mechanical, hydraulic, or pneumatic energy, including improved integration of systems and equipment, reduced maintenance costs, simplification of use, reduced weight, etc.
The development of electrical systems has led to a large increase in the numbers of pieces of electrical and electromechanical equipment that need to be powered by an electrical power supply (electricity network, batteries).
Thus, in an electric braking system, a wheel brake of an aircraft has at least one electromechanical actuator comprising a pusher actuated by an electric motor to apply a force selectively against friction elements of the brake. In order to keep the aircraft stationary while parked, the pusher of the actuator is placed in a position in which it exerts a control force against the friction elements, and then the pusher is blocked in that position so that it continues to exert a parking force on the friction elements. The actuator is generally provided for this purpose with an electrically actuatable blocking member.
It is necessary to be able to unblock the brake under all circumstances, including when the aircraft is at rest and its electrical power supply is not available.